


Art for Under Your Spell

by Shuufleur



Series: Big Bang Art [8]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: Art: Under Your Spell by 4Kennedy for the WIP Big Bang 2017.Summary: It seems to be their destiny that no matter the circumstances of their first meeting Waverly ends up stuck in an article of clothing and Nicole is there to help her.





	Art for Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under Your Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904257) by [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy). 



> My last contribution to the WIP Big Bang 2017. :)
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Poster**

 

**Two polaroids**

 

**Text divider**


End file.
